Terror y besos en la enfermería
by Ingrid Halloway
Summary: Pequeña historia para este mes de octubre. James Potter tiene que visitar la enfermería por un accidente en un partido de quidditch... Relacionado con El espía que sabía amar.


Antojada por tantos fics de Halloween que estoy viendo, he querido escribir uno también.

Está muy relacionado con mi otro fic: el espía que sabía amar. Cortito, gamberro…que disfrutéis!

NO apto para aquellos fans de James Potter ;)))))))))

James Potter se precipitó desde su escoba, inconsciente, hacia la hierba del campo de Quidditch. Por suerte para él la señora Hooch había utilizado un conjuro para que la caída desde aquella altura no lo matara.

-Slytherin gana el partido! – gritó con escaso entusiasmo el comentarista de Ravenclaw- O'Kean atrapa la snitch dorada. Normal, McGregor ha lesionado a Potter para lo que queda de temporada, que es mucho.

La buscadora de slytherin se acercó a la grada y le sacó el dedo corazón con una flamante sonrisa en los labios

Severus Snape se unió a los vítores y celebraciones de su casa, no sin antes ver como Lily bajaba apresuradamente de la grada y corría con lágrimas en los ojos arrodillándose donde estaba Potter. Su melena roja brillaba en medio del campo, como una antorcha en la oscuridad.

Solo podía sentir ira y frustración por verla con el tonto de Potter otra vez. Le acariciaba el rostro, y gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes. No se separaría de su cama en la enfermería, de eso estaba seguro.

El resto de sus amigotes, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew corrieron hacia él, como todo el equipo de quidditch de griffyndor. La señora Pomfrey llegó rápido al lugar de los hechos y logró despejar la zona.

Con un Levicorpus, se llevó por los aires al jugador herido. Solo consintió que Lily fuera con ella, pues ésta le suplicaba entre lágrimas que le dejara ir, que no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado.

-Zorra mosquita muerta- susurró la golpeadora Vivianne McGregor en su oído- hasta que no lo ha conseguido no ha parado…apuesto a que se meterá en su cama cuando la señora Pomfrey se de la vuelta.

Snape la encaró, y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Ambos quedaron atrás mientras sus compañeros de casa se dirigían a las mazmorras a celebrar el triunfo.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así, ¿De acuerdo?

-Se que amas a la noviecita de Potter, pero aún no entiendo el porqué.

Se acercó más a él, y le dio un corto beso en la barbilla. Le resultó lo más sensual del mundo y le hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-Esta noche es Halloween, ¿Qué te parece si le damos un susto al capullo de Potter?

Su sonrisa pícara se ensanchó, y un par de hoyuelos se marcaron. El chico quiso besarlos, pero pensó en Lily. Lo del susto si era buen idea.

-Reúnete conmigo después de la cena en la puerta de la enfermería, creo que tengo un plan- dijo, colocándole la bufanda esmeralda bien en el cuello- a tu Lily la dejaré tranquila, descuida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eh Colagusano, no te las comas todas-dijo Sirius Black entre risas- se supone que el enfermo es Cornamenta, no tú.

-¿Has visto todas las golosinas que me ha traído Lily?- presumió James, sacando pecho al tiempo que se tocaba la dolorida cabeza vendada- necesitaréis fuerzas para esta noche, siento no poder estar con vosotros. Lo único bueno de esto es que tengo a Evans dentro del bote, más si eso es posible.

Rieron como tontos un buen rato, dándole palmaditas en la espalda con cuidado. Tenía la clavícula rota, las dos rodillas y un traumatismo craneal.

McGregor se había lucido todo el partido, al igual que el otro golpeador, Goyle, que parecía un gorila. A saber cuánto tiempo estaría sin jugar. Pero según la señora Pomfrey, hasta marzo como mínimo.

Los dos muchachos se despidieron de su amigo, llevándose algunas golosinas con ellos. La noche sería larga y dura, pero no se les ocurría una manera mejor de celebrarla. Era una pena que James no estuviera.

Ya completamente solo en la enfermería, miró a su alrededor: él era el único ingresado esa moche. Bufó, fastidiado y rebuscó entre las grageas Berty bott de todos los sabores buscando una de caramelo con sal cuando escuchó un golpe.

Sobresaltado, volvió a mirar a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba sólo, y aunque todo estuviera muy oscuro allí no había nadie. Se metió la grajea en la boca cuando de pronto sonó otro golpe aún más fuerte, que le hizo dar un brinco en la cama.

-Señora Pomfrey…- alcanzó a decir, con la voz ligeramente entrecortada.

Pero allí no había nadie, a pesar de que el ambiente se notaba raro, y que la vela que iluminaba la enfermería le confería un aspecto siniestro a la estancia. La luz de la luna llena se filtró por el ventanal del fondo, pero a él no le llegaba ni un poco.

Decidió que lo mejor era tomar otro trago de la poción crece huesos y dormir. Pero antes de que pudiera agarrar la botella sintió que la temperatura bajaba de golpe, y que por su boca salía una nube de vaho.

Tiritó, tapándose con la manta gruesa que tenía a sus pies, y en ese instante sintió que no estaba sólo. Miró la mesita que tenía al lado buscando su varita, pero no estaba.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reír cuando vio una sábana que se acercaba a él sin tocar el suelo, flotando. Daba la impresión de que había alguien bajo ella. A la altura de los ojos tenía dos agujeros, pero solo se veía oscuridad. La sábana flotante se paró a los pies de su cama y lo miró en silencio, con ojos vacíos, mientras Potter finalmente se reía a carcajadas.

-No tiene gracia Canuto. ¿No te da vergüenza asustar así a un enfermo?

La sábana siguió quieta, sin responder y empezó a moverse, como mecida por el viento.

La expresión de James cambió, se aclaró la voz, queriendo aparentar que nada le importaba.

-Venga ya, te he dicho que esto no tiene gracia.

Y de la sábana salió una potente y cavernosa voz de ultratumba que le heló la sangre.

-En realidad si que la tiene.

Fue entonces cuando la sábana se abalanzó sobre él y le envolvió, como si algo grande abriera su boca para comérselo, empezando por la cabeza.

-Muffliato- susurró Snape.

James gritaba y se movía como un loco en el interior de la sábana: allí dentro solo había pesadillas. Y nadie la escucharía hasta que el encantamiento se rompiera.

-Me lo enseñó mi abuelo- Snape miró entre sorprendido y fascinado a su compañera de fechoría- podría enseñarte muchas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron frente a frente. Ella, más bajita que él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Al principio el chico quiso pagar el contacto, sentía que era como traicionar a Lily…aunque realmente no era así.

Tomó a la chica por la cintura y se la llevó al rincón más próximo. Se sintió estallar y necesitaba hacerlo en mil pedazos.

Se besaron con pasión, sus lenguas y sus manos entrelazándose, hasta que Snape metió una mano dentro de sus braguitas y se encargó de llevarla de viaje fuera de los muros de ese castillo.

James Potter gritaba como en una película de terror envuelto desde la cabeza hasta las rodillas por una sábana que le estaba provocando terribles visiones y a la vez nadie podría oírlo. Exquisito. Igual que cuando McGregor se derramó en sus dedos con un sonoro grito. El los lamió y le sonrió a ella y a la oscuridad. Era el mejor Halloween que había tenido en su vida.


End file.
